


i followed you on twitter...

by lukaatthat, orphan_account



Category: Emotional Pain - Fandom, Skiing Yeti Mountain
Genre: Memes, Other, this is my groupchat's fault once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukaatthat/pseuds/lukaatthat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mciahel x dyaln





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukaatthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukaatthat/gifts), [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends).



hi im suicial.   
thi is micgael. he loves a boy from an iphone game. iphone game is dylan from skiing yeti moutnain tm  
dylan die n mchael sad  
a single tear rolls down his face   
"i folowd u on twitter...."  
mmm3m3m3mm3m3m3


End file.
